


Goodnight Noises Everywhere

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Goodnight Noises Everywhere

"I must admit I wish your parents had not moved back to Arizona, Ray."

"Yeah, well, I'm only here three more days."

"Long days."

"Aw, you miss me?"

"It's...difficult to sleep."

"Need a bedtime story, there, Frase?"

"Hardly."

"Sure you do. You're in bed already, right? Got those goofy red things on?"

"They're entirely practical, Ray."

"Right. Okay...once upon a time there was a chair."

"A personification-of-objects story, Ray? How charming. Will the dish be running away with the spoon?"

"Har-de-ha. Shut up. A really sturdy chair, and shaped juuuust right so I could pull you down in my lap, lick and nibble at your back, and you spread your legs and held onto the chair arms and everything fit just great."

"Oh. That chair."

"Remember how I was taking it real slow and you were _begging_..."

"...yes."

"Oh, hey, gotta go, my mom just got a pie out of the oven."

"_Bastard!_"

"Ha, _kidding_. You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth? Okay...begging for me to touch your cock, remember?"

"Vividly."

"And I just put my hands on your thighs and spread your legs out even further, far as they'd go, and they were shaking and we just kept moving and I told you not to touch yourself--_don't_ touch yourself, Fraser--and you were making so much noise..."

"_Ray_..."

"Like that. And your hands were holding onto the chair arms so hard, you were being so _good_, and I bit between your shoulder blades a little--"

"_Yes_."

"And then I reached around and jacked you _hard_, do that, Fraser, do that _now_, hard--"

"God! Ray!"

"Yeah, yeah, just like that..."

"Mmmmpgh!"

"You got a way with words, you know that? Heh. You think you can sleep now?"

"Mmmmmmfffffsnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Yeah, goodnight to you too."

 

\--END--


End file.
